This is directed to providing an electric plug constructed from a single piece of material using a cold working process.
Power adapters include two or more plug arms that extend from a body to interface with wall sockets. To provide power from the arms to an electronic device, the power adapter can include one or more cables connecting the arms to an adapter operative to engage the electronic device. The arms can connect to the cables using any suitable approach, including for example via a pin that is soldered to the cables. As another example, a pin can be inserted in a circuit board operative to transform and direct power to the cables.
Some power adapters can include additional connectors or components for providing enhanced functionality. For example, some power adapters can include one or more USB, FireWire, 30-pin, or other connectors. The connectors can be fully integrated in the power adapters to provide a compact component that the user can easily carry and use. Integrating other connectors or components in a power adapter can restrict the space available for the arms to connect to the cables. In particular, if a connector is positioned immediately behind an arm, there may be insufficient space to route a cable around the connector to connect to the arm, or the connector can prevent substantially all direct access to the arm.
To accommodate the connector while retaining a small profile, one or more of the arms can include a plate extending from the base of the arm and providing a conductive path to a pin used for connecting to cable. The plate can be coupled to the arm and pin using any suitable approach. For example, the plate can be coupled to the arm using a screw, mechanical fastening mechanism (e.g., a pin passing through an opening and expanding), welding, soldering, or other coupling mechanism. While these approaches may allow an electrical current to pass from the arm to the pin, the inherent weakness due to connecting two distinct components together can cause the power adapter to fail.